Best Friends
by Kryllior
Summary: A Jessie/James fanfic. And no, it isn't shippy. ^_^


"James, how can you think about food at a time like this? We have to concentrate on getting that Pikachu!" I shout angrily, whacking him hard. 

"Ow, that hurt, Jessie," he whines in protest, holding his head. I glare at him. He's such a goof ball. He doesn't devote his time to his mission like he should. He's always been a bit of a slacker, even back when I met him at Pokémon Tech. It was his idea to blow off our final night of studying. I don't know why on earth I listened to him. 

I glance down at him now, and soften a bit. His eyes are reflecting sorrow; he's hurt by the way I treat him. I feel bad, deep inside, but I try to ignore that nagging feeling of guilt. It's his own fault; he was supposed to be helping me with our plans to capture the twerp's Pikachu. 

"So anyways," I say quietly, "This time we'll try to get them while they're asleep. They won't know Pikachu's gone until morning, and by then, the boss'll have it. We'll bring a rubber bag along so we won't get shocked. Okay? Okay." I glance at James, who is staring at me rather intently. "What?" I ask. James doesn't respond, but leans against the basket of our trademark balloon. "What?!" I repeat, threateningly. James looks slightly alarmed. 

"Well, Jessie, I... I mean... you're different. I mean, I can tell something's wrong... uhh... never mind." He looks embarrassed. I glare at the big oaf. He somehow managed to stumble upon a truth I've been trying to ignore. 

"Don't be stupid, James," I say, haughtily covering up my insecurity. "Or I'll have to hurt you again." 

James gives me that mournful look I hate. It makes me feel like such a terrible person, like some sort of monster. It's as if all I do is hurt his feelings anymore, and I don't like it. But... well, what does he expect, not even paying attention to our mission? He doesn't deserve to be a member of Team Rocket. 

I go and sit in the corner of the basket, as far away as I can possibly get from that failure, with my back turned to him. "Hey Jess, what's eatin' ya?" Meowth peers into my face. 

"Get lost, you mangy fur ball," I seethe, pushing him away. I steal a quick glance at James, who still has that expression. "ARGH!" I cry in frustration. "James, get that stupid sad look off your face! Come on, land this dumb balloon, we have to get that Pikachu in a few hours anyway." 

James silently lands the balloon, and tries to fake a smile. Whether it was for my benefit or so that I wouldn't throttle him, I don't know. But I could still see that infinite sorrow in his eyes... 

When we touch down, I turn to James and Meowth. "You two set up camp. I'm going for a walk." Without waiting for a response, I stalk off into the woods. After a short while, I find a dead long to sit on. Have I really changed? I think. Of course not, I vehemently deny. But still... that feeling gnawing away inside... So, I release Arbok from its Pokéball. 

It looks around, probably expecting the twerps and that darned Pikachu to give it another chance to battle. I smile slightly at it. "No Arbok, no fighting right now. I just... wanted to ask you a question." 

"Chaa-bok?" Arbok curiously slithered over to me and coiled beside me on the log, its tongue flickering in and out. 

I look at it, then reach over and stroke its head. "Arbok... well, you've known me almost as long as James has. And I was wondering... do you think... maybe I've changed? I mean, am I a... bad person? Well, I know I'm bad, but-" 

"Chaar," Arbok interrupted. "Boka, Chaa." It said, "Know what Master means... Master have good heart, very good." I smile. 

"Thanks, Arbok. But what I do. Am I cruel to people? Like James? I feel so guilty sometimes, Arbok..." without notice, all my worries are spilling out of me. "I insult him, and I don't know why. He's a screw up, and he does things wrong, but... he's my friend. And I don't want to hurt him, but it just slips out. I can't help getting frustrated, on this mission where we haven't done a single thing right. We might get fired. Then where will we be?" I feel a tear slipping out of my eye, but I ignore it. "I don't want to hurt James. He's my friend." 

Arbok listened to me in silence, then said, "Maybe Master tell James. That he is friend." I look at my Pokémon thoughtfully. It never was the brightest creature, but what it said made perfect sense to me. Of course! It was obvious. I had to let James know that I cared. 

"That's perfect advice, Arbok. Thank you," I say, recalling it. I stand then go to find James. 

He's back at the place we set up camp with Meowth. They look as if they're having a serious conversation, and I'm curious. I creep up and listen, hiding behind a large oak tree. 

"I don't get it, Meowth. Jessie's my best friend, but she's so mean to me. Sometimes I think that we're hardly even friends anymore. She doesn't tell me what she's feeling... but she did." 

"Aw, cheer up, pal," Meowth says, patting him on the back. "I know Jessie can be pretty nasty, but she's yer friend and partner. Of course she still cares about ya!" 

I step out from behind the tree and walk towards James and Meowth, who look at me. "He's right," I say. And that's all I need to say. We look into each other's eyes, and James knows the truth. I can tell that he knows how much he means to me. "I'm sorry-" I say, but stop. Because James knows I'm sorry. 

Best friends can tell these things, you know. 


End file.
